You Loved Me Back To Life
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Lo que al principio parece una tragedia al final puede convertirse en la mejor cosa que te ha pasado en la vida. Eso queda claro para Draco cuando se ve frente a la tarea de salvar la vida de Harry Potter; pero al final quizá termine salvando también su propia vida. Historia dedicada a Nochedeinvierno13 como regalo por el AI 2013 del foro EEQCR. Advertencias: EWE, slash, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**You Loved Me Back To Life**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, de lo contrario todos conocerían mi nombre y está claro que eso no es así. He tomado los personajes prestados para cumplir los deseos de alguien especial.

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic ha sido escrito para Patty (Nochedeinvierno13) como parte del Amigo Invisible 2013 del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas. Espero que te guste linda, traté de escribir lo que tu pediste.

**Advertencias: **Esto será un EWE pero respetará todo lo demás. El pairing es Draco/Harry, así que si el slash no es lo tuyo te aconsejo que no leas. Habrá lemon pero nada escandaloso o demasiado explícito. Creo que eso es todo.

Nos vemos al final.

* * *

.

Hermione entró corriendo por las puertas de San Mungo, se tomó apenas un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de avanzar a toda prisa hasta la bruja detrás del escritorio y preguntar entrecortadamente:

—¿El auror Potter? Acaba de ingresar… —la mujer se le quedó mirando estupefacta

—Sra. Weasley, te… tercer piso, habitación 713 —_¡vaya ironía! _pensó la mujer.

Hermione ignoró las miradas que todos le dirigían y retomó su carrera después de murmurar un gracias a la recepcionista.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de la habitación 713 debía sostenerse el costado con una mano para poder respirar.

La sala estaba repleta de pelirrojos que iban de un lado para otro con gestos nerviosos. Escaneó rápidamente la habitación con la mirada antes de acercarse al pelirrojo más lejano de todos.

—¡Ron! ¿Cómo está? Vine a penas recibí tu lechuza —habló tan rápido que luego tuvo que volver a repetirlo todo porque el hombre le puso cara de no entender nada.

—No lo sé, cuando llegué estaba dentro y no nos dejan pasar. No lo hemos visto ni sabemos nada de él —le respondió dando una patada a la silla más próxima por la frustración.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento tan inmaduro, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, en cualquier otra circunstancia probablemente le hubiese reñido y dado todo un discurso sobre el comportamiento apropiado en lugares públicos, en su lugar le dio un abrazo para tratar de calmarlo.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? ¿No se supone que ya no estaban haciendo misiones? —le cuestionó cuando ambos estuvieron un poco más calmados.

—Fue un accidente, el madito de McLaggen —la mujer le puso mala cara al escuchar cómo se refería a su antiguo compañero, pero no le interrumpió —se descuidó por unos minutos al ver pasar una falda más corta de lo apropiado y Lestrange aprovechó para arrebatarle la varita. Harry era el que estaba más cerca y se abalanzó sobre él para derribarlo antes que hechizara al estúpido del noviecito de mi hermana —por un momento pareció que iba a volver a enfadarse pero su tono cambio de nuevo al de la preocupación antes de finalizar—. El _sectusempra _le dio de lleno en la cabeza —Ron se puso pálido al recordar la gravedad de las heridas de su mejor amigo.

Ella solo pudo abrazarle de nuevo para tratar de ocultar al mismo tiempo su propio nerviosismo, hizo una mueca de espanto al pensar en lo que podría pasar si Harry no se recuperaba del todo.

La guerra había finalizado hace apenas cinco años, aunque sería más correcto decir que Voldemort había sido derrotado hace cinco años, pues la guerra propiamente dicha solo había acabado por completo hace algunos meses con la captura del último de los mortífagos fugados en la Segunda Batalla.

Todos y cada uno habían sido juzgados y condenados, la mayoría al beso del dementor y el resto a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, sin dementores, pero Azkaban al fin y al cabo. Todos excepto Lestrange, que era el más astuto y el que mejor se las había arreglado para huir y esconderse.

Ahora por culpa de ese hijo de mala madre, el Jefe de Aurores mismo estaba en peligro de muerte. La misma persona que había salvado al mundo mágico arriesgando su propia vida volvía a estar en la cuerda floja gracias al recuerdo de Voldemort. ¿Cuándo se acabaría? ¿Cuándo podrían todos vivir en paz?

Tanto amargo pensamiento solo logró revolverle el estómago y darle ganas de vomitar. Quiso apartar un poco a Ron para poder respirar y tranquilizarse, pero entonces su náusea se detuvo solo para ser reemplazada con una espantosa sensación de caída.

—¿Ron? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

El hombre levantó la cabeza al escucharla tan asustada, y se asustó todavía más al verla tan pálida.

—¿Qué sucede Hermione? Me estás asustando —la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse y descubrió que estaba fría, el pánico comenzó a subir por su estómago hasta casi dejarlo sin habla.

—¿Dices que fue un _Sectumsempra_? —le cuestionó con la mirada perdida.

Ron frunció el ceño y asintió confuso, pero ella no reaccionó. Entonces él comprendió que su cabeza estaba funcionando a la velocidad de la luz, pero no se esforzó por intentar comprenderla; algo que tres años de matrimonio le habían dejado era la certeza de que nunca podría seguirle el ritmo a sus pensamientos. Por eso hizo lo que hacía siempre, esperar con impaciencia a que ella estuviese lista para decirle sus conclusiones.

—¿Y si el medimago que lo atiende no conoce la contra maldición? —habló por fin, y se puso de pie para intentar caminar hasta la puerta donde estaba su amigo, con la determinación de entrar a toda costa pintada en el rostro. Sin embargo, el la detuvo con manos firmes pero suaves y la tranquilizó mirándola fijamente a los ojos—: ¿Por qué no había de conocerla? Acá son especialistas en daños causados por hechizos, seguramente están preparados para todo —quiso sonar seguro con la intención de hacerle ver que su pensamiento no tenía fundamentos, pero falló al darse cuenta que ella no podía estar equivocada.

—¡Ronald! Recuerda que esa maldición fue creada por Snape, y que yo recuerde él es la única persona conocida que ha sido capaz de revertirla —a pesar de la preocupación y las emociones a flor de piel, en su voz se filtró ese ligero aire de superioridad que la caracterizaba siempre que sabía que tenía razón.

Entonces el pelirrojo solo pudo sentarse junto a ella para no caer de la impresión. Ambos se quedaron así, pálidos como fantasmas y completamente mudos, sostenidos de las manos frías y pensamientos catastróficos corriendo por sus mentes.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas de barajar posibilidades, entre ellas ir a Hogwarts y buscar un retrato de Snape o comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva en todo libro existente sobre la faz de la tierra; ambos llegaron a la misma alarmante conclusión, ellos no podían hacer nada. Solo les quedaba confiar en que la persona que estaba atendiendo a su mejor amigo supiese hacer lo necesario para salvarle.

.

* * *

Este es el primero de varios capítulos que iré subiendo a intervalos más o menos regulares en lo que resta de la semana.

**Patty:** Quizá por el momento no lo parezca, pero prometo que será lo que tú querías. Ya en el próximo capítulo verás de lo que hablo.

El título del fic fue inspirado por la canción **Loved Me Back To Life** de _Celine Dion_, probablemente el fic en sí no tenga mucho que ver con la letra de la canción pero estaba escuchándola cuando me vino a la mente la idea general del fic y básicamente el trasfondo se asemeja a lo que sucederá.

Ruego que si ven errores me lo hagan saber ya que el fic no está beteado.

Dejo de aburrir y hasta el próximo capítulo.

¿Reviews? Me harán muy feliz (:

_-Fatty-_


	2. Chapter 2

**You Loved Me Back To Life**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

_._

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, de lo contrario todos conocerían mi nombre y está claro que eso no es así. He tomado los personajes prestados para cumplir los deseos de alguien especial.

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic ha sido escrito para Patty (Nochedeinvierno13) como parte del Amigo Invisible 2013 del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas. Espero que te guste linda, traté de escribir lo que tu pediste.

**Advertencias: **Esto será un EWE pero respetará todo lo demás. El pairing es Draco/Harry, así que si el slash no es lo tuyo te aconsejo que no leas. Habrá lemon pero nada escandaloso o demasiado explícito. Creo que eso es todo.

* * *

.

Hay ocasiones en la vida en que sientes que el universo y todo ente poderoso existente confabulan en tu contra para ponerte en situaciones que creías imposibles. Bien, sin ninguna duda este estaba siendo uno de esos días.

De todas las personas que podías imaginar estar atendiendo alguna vez, él estaba por mucho en el fondo de tu lista. Por primera vez en toda tu carrera (y no es que llevaras mucho tiempo de todos modos) te habías quedado en estado de shock por la impresión el tiempo suficiente para tener que ser traído por fuerza a la realidad por una de las enfermeras.

—Sanador Malfoy… ¡Sanador Malfoy! ¡Draco! —el grito de tu nombre de pila de forma tan directa fue lo que logró sacarte de la parálisis. Entonces fue que te diste cuenta que te habías convertido en una estatua (te gustaría pensar que de facciones aristocráticas al menos) en cuanto habías cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

Astoria, la única enfermera capaz de hablarte con tanta confianza te observa a la espera de tus instrucciones. Te obligaste a caminar hacia la camilla y a examinar atentamente el cuerpo sobre ella. Habías tratado en infinidad de ocasiones con heridas de todo tipo y visto cualquier clase de atrocidad, probablemente la mitad de casos atendidos fueron mil veces peores que éste, pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión te sentías un poco menos seguro que siempre de tus capacidades.

Cuando por fin de tu boca comenzaron a salir órdenes e indicaciones la habitación se convirtió en un hervidero de actividad, todos iban y venían trayendo pociones y lanzando hechizos sobre el cuerpo al que te negabas en apartar la vista ni un solo momento. Observabas cada movimiento con ojo crítico, evaluando la reacción que desencadenaba cada poción o hechizo… _nada_. Tu mente de alguna forma estaba funcionando en piloto automático porque en realidad no eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo.

Comenzaste a probar todos los hechizos que conocías para cerrar heridas, a una velocidad que para cualquiera podría resultar exagerada pero que solo era fruto de tu práctica y entrenamiento en situaciones de crisis (no precisamente durante tu formación como Sanador). Pero nada funcionaba, ni siquiera los hechizos más complicados o los de cuestionable reputación, movimiento tras movimiento de tu varita las heridas seguían abiertas y emanando sangre a cantidades alarmantes.

Todos a tu alrededor se quedaron impresionados de verte perder el control, seguramente la desesperación estaba escrita con tinta roja sobre tu frente. Un sudor frío recorría todo tu cuerpo solo de pensar en la remota posibilidad de ser recordado de ahora en más por ser el sanador que fue incapaz de salvarle la vida a… No, de ninguna manera, como que te llamas Draco Lucius Malfoy que harás hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida.

_¡No te atrevas a morir en mis manos Potter! Por Merlín que aunque tenga que suturar tus heridas con mis propias manos al método muggle, no te voy a dar la satisfacción de destruir mi reputación y mi carrera con tu muerte. _Tus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que te sorprendiste que nadie los escuchara más allá de tu propia mente.

La frustración amenazaba con apoderarse completamente de ti. Una cantidad impresionante de hechizos y pociones desfilaban por tu mente en la búsqueda desesperada de la solución.

Mientras tanto no pudiste alejar el pensamiento de lo irónico y absurdamente injusto que resulta todo esto. Porque vamos, por fin fuiste capaz de ponerte de nuevo en pie después de la guerra, habías superado el terror, la humillación, la condena, el escrutinio y desprecio de toda la sociedad mágica, la muerte de tu ídolo de infancia, la enfermedad del amor más grande de tu vida, por solo mencionar lo más relevante. De formas que ni siquiera tú mismo eras capaz de comprender habías logrado nadar a través de más obstáculos de los que cualquiera podría superar, y no solo eso, además de sobrevivir habías podido encontrarle sentido de nuevo a la vida. Ya no vivías para nadie más que para ti mismo, no existía ni Señor Oscuro, padre o madre que ataran tu destino y lo llevasen hacia direcciones que tú no quieres seguir.

Y ahora todos los logros se veían en peligro por la misma persona que aunque odies admitirlo hasta para ti mismo, te dio el primer empujón para ayudar a recomenzar.

—Draco, las _pociones reabastecedoras_(1) se nos están agotando y no aguantará mucho más con la pérdida de sangre que está sufriendo —Astoria se veía tanto o más preocupada que tú, probablemente más por ti más que por el cara-rajada.

—¿Ya probamos con la _Esencia de Díctamo__(2)_, cierto?

—Sí, le aplicamos una cantidad generosa y solamente dejó de sangrar por unos segundos para luego volver al estado anterior. Ni siquiera pareció comenzar a cerrarse —respondió la chica mientras aplicaba _Esencia de Murtlap_(3) en las heridas más pequeñas sobre la frente del auror, sin éxito.

Fue en ese momento que te diste cuenta por qué la naturaleza de las heridas se te hacía tan familiar, y te diste una patada mentalmente por estar pensando en darte por vencido antes de agotar hasta el último de tus recursos.

—_Sectumsempra… _—te diste cuenta que no fue solo un pensamiento porque Astoria se te quedó viendo con preocupación.

—¿Conoces la contra-maldición? Dime que la conoces Draco.

—Por supuesto que la conozco —comenzaste a forzar tu mente para recordar las palabras exactas. Tu padrino se había asegurado que supieses de memoria el extraño cántico luego de que Potter te atacara en los baños.

Tu día definitivamente estaba lleno de ironías, salvar a Potter exactamente del mismo hechizo con el que él casi estuvo a punto de matarte era toda una obra de arte de la vida.

Alzaste tu varita pidiendo a Merlín y Morgana que diese resultado.

—_Merge carnem, salutem corporis, et aedificabo in pace, statim e somno_._ Vulnera Sanentum_(4)—casi saltas de satisfacción al observar como las heridas dejan de sangrar pero te obligas a mantener la compostura—. _Merge carnem, salutem corporis, et aedificabo in pace, suscitans. Vulnera Sanentum _—debes darte prisa, solo una vez más y todo habrá terminado—. Astoria, ten lista la esencia de díctamo(5). _Merge carnem, salutem corporis, et aedificabo in pace, suscitans. Vulnera Sanentum._

Las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse casi inmediatamente y con la última poción reabastecedora comenzó a recobrar poco a poco el color natural.

—Déjenle descansar para que las pociones surtan efecto, cuando despierte hay que darle una _Poción Vigorizante_(6)_. _Me llaman cuando ya pueda sostenerse erguido para examinarle a fondo.

Sientes como si pasaron milenios mientras estuviste atrapado dentro de esa habitación, y además no se iba la absurda sensación de haber envejecido al menos diez años en solo diez horas. Pero por fin El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Arruinarte-La-Vida (te niegas a referirte amablemente a él, ni siquiera dentro de tu propia mente, al menos no de forma consciente) se había dignado a estar lo suficientemente estable para permitirte escapar con tu miseria a otro lado, donde no tengas que verle.

Te dirigiste casi con una sonrisa amarga hacia la puerta negándote mentalmente una y otra vez el deseo de girarte para verle una vez más. Pero como es tu vida de la que estamos hablando, desde luego que la paz y relajación no duró mucho, porque al abrir la puerta te quedaste congelado por segunda vez en el día y una sensación completamente diferente pero igual de intensa a la de hace unas horas se alojó en tu estómago.

_¡No puede ser! Merlín debe odiarme._

_._

* * *

**(1) Poción reabastecedora de sangre:** Poción que repone sangre a quien ha sufrido pérdidas. _Usada por los sanadores de San Mungo cuando a Arthur Weasley le ataca la serpiente (Orden del Fénix, Cap. 22)_

**(2) Esencia de Díctamo: **Cura heridas sangrantes. Tras usarla aparece un humo verdoso que se eleva hacia arriba y cuando se aclara se ve que la sangre de la herida deja de manar. Ahora la herida parece que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estira sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva (También cura quemaduras).

**(3) Esencia de Murtlap: **Solución de tentáculos de Murtlap pausterizados y escabechados, que posee un color amarillo. Calma y cura las heridas. _Fue recomendada por Hermione a Harry para curar la herida de su mano tras el castigo con Umbridge (Orden del Fénix, Cap. 15). Más tarde Harry se lo recomendó a Lee Jordan en su propio castigo (OF25), y Lee a los gemelos Weasley para la creación de uno de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley._

**(4)** Según los libros el contra-maleficio fue también inventado por Snape y solo se sabe que es _un encantamiento que suena casi como una canción, _y se menciona que se canta con una voz celestial. En la película el contra-maleficio es _"Vulnera Sanentum". _Yo decidí hacer una combinación de ambos.

_**Merge carnem, salutem corporis, et aedificabo in pace, statim e somno**_**.**_** Vulnera Sanentum: **_Unir la carne, sanar el cuerpo, restablecer la paz, despertar del sueño… sanar las heridas.

**(5)** El contra-maleficio debe ser entonado tres veces en perfecta sincronía. La primera vez que se usa, el flujo de sangre se suaviza; la segunda vez corta la respiración, la tercera vez remueve los peores efectos de las primeras veces. La víctima podría requerir hasta tratamiento médico, y si la Esencia de Díctamo es aplicada inmediatamente puede que la cicatrización sea evitada.

**(6) Poción Vigorizante: **Al beberse una poción vigorizante, se incremente al máximo la resistencia y la fuerza aumenta. Además yo he agregado el efecto de ayudar a reponer el balance hidro-electrolítico.

* * *

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, ya saben, buscando pociones y hechizos y volviendo loco a Draco.

Estoy muy feliz por el recibimiento de la historia, solo han pasado unas horas y ya tengo unos cuantos reviews, además de muchos followers y favoritos. Muchas gracias a esas personas que han demostrado su apoyo, eso es motivación en estado puro.

Sé que dije que publicaría los demás capítulos ayer, pero al parecer Fanfiction está haciendo una revolución contra los autores y no dejaba publicar segundos capítulos. De hecho, ahora mismo no sé si esto dará resultado.

**Patty, **nena, como puedes ver ya en este capítulo aparece nuestro querido y testarudo Draco. Espero que hasta el momento te vaya gustando.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, espero sus reviews. Ahora mismo me voy a responder los del capítulo anterior (:

_-Fatty-_


	3. Chapter 3

**You Loved Me Back To Life**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

_._

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, de lo contrario todos conocerían mi nombre y está claro que eso no es así. He tomado los personajes prestados para cumplir los deseos de alguien especial.

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic ha sido escrito para Patty (Nochedeinvierno13) como parte del Amigo Invisible 2013 del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas. Espero que te guste linda, traté de escribir lo que tú pediste.

**Advertencias: **Esto será un EWE pero respetará todo lo demás. El pairing es Draco/Harry, así que si el slash no es lo tuyo te aconsejo que no leas. Habrá lemon pero nada escandaloso o demasiado explícito. Creo que eso es todo.

…

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que llevo un día de tardanza, así que no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

.

Alrededor de quince cabezas pelirrojas y otras tantas rubias o azabaches, se giraron al mismo tiempo al escuchar abrirse la puerta de la habitación que velaban con religiosidad desde hace horas.

Todos se quedaron completamente helados al reconocer a la persona que acababa de salir.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué dem…? —el primero en hablar fue Ron, que se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello y parecía dispuesto a armar una rabieta ahí mismo.

El rubio, que seguía parado frente a la puerta cerrada, no pudo más que rodar los ojos y automáticamente se irguió obligándose a eliminar cualquier rastro de cansancio o frustración de su rostro.

—Weasley, veo que sigues conservando intactos tus modales —respondió mirándole fríamente.

Era claro que Ron no iba a quedarse callado ante la burla del otro hombre.

—Malfoy, ¿eres el sanador que está atendiendo a Harry? —le interrumpió Hermione, tratando de actuar con normalidad y demostrar un poco de decencia en compensación por el comportamiento de su marido.

Entonces Malfoy se giró hacia ella con un poco menos hostilidad y más fría cordialidad que otra cosa.

—Si Granger. Yo estaba de guardia cuando ha ingresado —se regañó mentalmente a sí mismo por hacerlo sonar como una justificación, y con mayor seguridad agregó—: Necesito confirmar cierta información antes de darles los pormenores de su estado. ¿Tú estabas con él cuando sucedió?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se giro para darle una mirada de advertencia a su esposo, antes de responder—: No, todo ha sucedido en el Ministerio, y de los presentes, solo Ron estaba con él.

Draco no dejó que se notara su fastidio cuando se giró para ver de frente a quien ella le decía.

—Bien. Weasley ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó casi con indiferencia— Trata de no omitir nada.

—Tu tío le atacó cuando le estábamos trasladando de vuelta a su celda después del juicio —le dijo casi escupiéndole las palabras con desprecio.

Malfoy ignoró lo mejor que pudo la referencia que el otro hombre hizo hacia su parentesco con un mortífago todavía fichado y recién condenado al beso del dementor, y controlando su rabia le interrumpió para dar por finalizada cuanto antes la estúpida discusión en la que se arriesgaba a verse envuelto de seguir así.

—¿Fue un _sectumsempra, _verdad?

—¡Claro! Debes conocerlo perfectamente ¿No, Malfoy? —el aludido se quedó de piedra, pero compuso rápidamente su expresión para preguntar entre dientes—: ¿Fue solamente uno? ¿Ninguna otra maldición o herida significativa?

—¿Solo una no es suficiente? Aunque quisieras que hubiese sido la maldición asesina hurón, lamento decepcionarte, casi lo mata pero solo fue una.

Si las miradas matasen, seguramente Ron habría caído muerto ahí mismo. Draco decidió que lo que más le convenía en ese momento era no ceder a las provocaciones del pelirrojo y simplemente acabar cuanto antes con toda esa ridiculez. No estaba en condiciones para estar soportándole, y tampoco para defenderse apropiadamente.

Por eso no se dirigió a nadie en particular cuando habló.

—Sus heridas eran graves, llegó con tres cortes profundos en la zona del cráneo y varias heridas menores sobre la frente. La más preocupante de todas era un corte profundo sobre la sien derecha que afectó una de las arterias de la zona e hizo que perdiera mucha sangre en muy poco tiempo —dijo casi con voz monótona, estaba acostumbrado a dar esa clase de reportes a los familiares y en esta ocasión en particular no sentía mucha empatía por las personas a las que se dirigía—. Logramos estabilizarle y solventar la pérdida sanguínea antes de aplicar la contra maldición —no le pasó desapercibida la sorpresa en los rostros de la comadreja y la sabelotodo, pero se guardó para sí mismo la satisfacción que esto le produjo y simplemente elevó un poco las cejas en la dirección de la castaña sin detenerse en su explicación—, además se le dio inmediatamente esencia de díctamo. Con suerte le quedarán muy pocas cicatrices o inclusive ninguna.

Casi sintió envidia al escuchar los suspiros aliviados de todas las personas apretadas en el pasillo, y se llenó de amargura al darse cuenta que si el que estuviese dentro de la habitación fuese él, ahí probablemente solo estarían su madre y quizá Astoria.

—¿Cuándo podremos verlo? —la pregunta de Molly Weasley lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Por el momento se encuentra todavía muy débil y sigue inconsciente. Es imposible saber cuándo recobrará el conocimiento. Lo más probable es que cuando recupere el balance de toda la sangre que perdió, pero hasta entonces lo mejor es mantenerlo en observación.

Se esperaba protestas, incluso insultos de parte de un par de pelirrojos, pero desde luego no se esperaba que la anciana mujer se acercara a él y lo envolviera en un apretado abrazo. Por la sorpresa solo atinó a quedarse parado sin corresponder, pero tampoco la apartó.

—Gracias hijo, ha sido muy noble de tu parte salvarle la vida —le dijo ante las miradas atónitas del resto de la familia.

Él solo asintió dando una cabezada y le dijo —: Diré a las enfermeras que les avisen cuando despierte para que pasen a verlo, pero no podrán entrar todos —añadió.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y con paso firme se fue por el pasillo hacia su oficina, necesitaba estar a solas un momento para poder procesar ese día de locos.

Cuando por fin se sintió protegido por las paredes blancas y la soledad se permitió dejar caer todas sus barreras e inmediatamente el cansancio le abordó como una carga pesada sobre sus hombros. Viendo la hora se dio cuenta que aún le faltaban alrededor de ocho horas para acabar su turno, además que no pensaba irse de ahí hasta que Potter estuviese despierto y en sus cabales, por eso fue hacia el sofá cama en un lado de la habitación e hizo aparecer una taza de café que le calentó un poco y le ayudó a calmarse.

Estaba recostado pensando la mejor forma de salir de toda esa situación con su dignidad y tranquilidad intactas, cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta y sentó tratando de recomponerse.

—Adelante —dijo cuando se sintió preparado, pero se relajó un poco cuando vio entrar a Astoria y la vio sentarse a su lado.

—Le hemos trasladado a otra habitación de la misma planta donde estará más cómodo y hay una sala de espera más grande —comenzó ella con tranquilidad sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Sigue inconsciente, pero la esencia de díctamo ha comenzado a hacer efecto y su recuento de glóbulos rojos es todavía bajo pero dentro del límite aceptable. He controlado sus signos vitales y hecho un chequeo rápido de su función cerebral y todo parece estar bien, pero deberías hacerle una comprobación cuando le examines más tarde.

Él asintió, comprendiendo que podía permitirse sentirse un poco aliviado con esa información pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco levanto la cabeza de donde la tenía alojada en sus manos y sobre sus rodillas.

—Draco, te ves cansado —se atrevió a decir por fin, y cuando vio que él seguía sin decir nada, añadió—: va a sobrevivir, le has salvado la vida, _**tú**_ lo has hecho y nadie podrá decir lo contrario.

Él levantó por fin la mirada y ella pudo ver la angustia en sus iris grises.

—Él va a sobrevivir, ¿pero cómo voy a hacerlo yo? —una lágrima se escapó por la mejilla de la rubia y levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Tendrás que enfrentarlo, tú puedes hacerlo. Hazlo y por fin serás completamente libre.

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro y le tomó la mano que aún estaba posada sobre su mejilla antes de decir—: Supongo que estuve pidiendo mucho tiempo por una oportunidad, deseando en el fondo que nunca llegara y ahora que lo ha hecho, no me queda más opción que aprovecharla.

—Ese es el Draco Malfoy que conozco.

—Gracias por ser tan buena amiga —le dijo ya completamente recompuesto y nuevamente erguido.

Ella se contuvo y reprimió la mueca de dolor que siempre le provocaba escucharle referirse a ella de esa forma, pero él la conocía bien y por eso le dijo lo que ella ya sabía pero no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo.

—Sabes que si algún día me doy cuenta que me gustan las mujeres, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Lo sé —respondió ella con una mirada triste que rápidamente se transformó en alegría cómplice—, pero ambos sabemos que eso no pasará.

* * *

.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza para publicar este capítulo, pero al parecer FF me odia. Ayer intenté subirlo y no pude.

Agradezco a los seguidores y favoritos que se sumaron con el capítulo anterior, y también a las personas que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para comentar. En cuanto pueda les contesto sus reviews.

Mañana no podré subir capítulo, pero el sábado prometo subir el siguiente sin falta. Tengo que decir que solo quedan tres capítulos más y eso es todo.

Antes de cerrar me gustaría aclarar algo: seguramente a muchas/os les sorprenderá la reacción de Molly con Draco. Verán, soy de la opinión que Molly no es una persona rencorosa, y si alguien hace algo bueno por su familia (Harry definitivamente es como el octavo hijo para ella) fácilmente puede perdonarle casi cualquier cosa y agradecer de corazón. Además, me gusta pensar que ella actúa de esa forma delante de los demás para darles una lección de educación, y hacerles ver lo que espera de ellos en ese sentido.

Espero sus opiniones (:

_-Fatty-_

PD: Para las personas preocupadas por que abandone, eso no va a pasar. La historia ya está casi completamente escrita, solamente falta revisión y un capítulo por escribir. Inclusive el final ya está.


End file.
